The New Desperate Housewives Story 1: A New Generation
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Remember Jennifer, the woman who bought Susan's house and locked that mysterious box in the cabinet? Taking place 7 years after the finale of "Desperate Housewives", Jennifer is killed and her secret box is discovered by her daughter. Also, Jennifer's friends, a new group of Housewives, deal with their personal lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Previously on "Desperate Housewives_ …. _The housewives each left the lane and went their separate ways. But before Susan Delfino left the lane, she gave her keys to a new housewife, who had a secret, a secret that would cost her life, and would change the lives of her family and friends._

 **7 YEARS LATER**

 _"My name is Jennifer Kraft. My friends call me Jen and my husband calls me Jenny. You may read about me in the paper this upcoming Sunday. You see, I died."_

 _"The day I died started out like any other day. I woke up and took a shower. As I walked downstairs to make breakfast for my husband and my daughter, I tripped and fell downstairs."_

As Jennifer fell downstairs, she hit her head on the pillar, and fell to the floor.

 _"However, that's not what killed me."_

Jennifer stood up and got an ice pack out of the freezer.

Later, Jennifer walked through the grocery store and narrowly missed being hit by a forklift.

" _The forklift didn't kill me either. As a matter of fact, every near-death experience that day didn't kill me."_

Throughout the day, Jennifer had many near death experiences. She almost got hit by a truck outside the store parking lot, almost had a lamp fall on her head while visiting her cousin, and almost fell off the balcony at her cousin's third story apartment.

 _Later that day, I took my 17-year-old daughter, Carla, to McMay's to find a dress for her junior prom._

Jennifer sat in chair while Carla came out of the dressing room wearing a hot pink dress.

"How do I look?" Carla asked.

"Like a million bucks," Jennifer replied.

Jennifer walked over and looked at the price tag.

"$300?" Jennifer asked in disbelief. "I'm not paying $300 for a dress. I draw the line at $50."

"Why are you so cheap?" Carla asked.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked.

"Prom dresses are expensive!" Carla whined. "You have to be cheap, even for my prom! All my friends get to have whatever they want and their mothers take them to Cumberly's."

"Get dressed and meet me in the car," Jennifer said in an angry tone. "I'm not getting you anything, you ungrateful brat!"

Jennifer stormed out of the store and Carla followed after her.

"Mom!" Carla shouted. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jennifer shouted.

A female security guard walked out of the store and took Carla by the arm.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the security guard said. "You didn't pay for that dress. You need to come with me."

"Great!" Jennifer shouted. "Just great."

 _"Then it happened..."_

At that moment, a black van with no license plate sped through the parking lot, ran over, Jennifer, and kept driving.

"Mom!" Carla screamed in horror.

Carla and the security guard ran over to Jennifer.

 _"I died…."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **3 Days Later**

Carla sat next to her father, Steve at the Fairview Catholic Church during Jennifer's open casket ceremony. Steven comforts his daughter as she cries.

" _The following Wednesday, my funeral was held in the Fairview Catholic Church. A total of 58 people attended, including my husband Steven and my daughter Carla."_

After the funeral, Carla and Steven held a gathering in their home, 4353 Wisteria Lane as Jennifer's four best friends arrive.

" _A gathering was held afterward in my home. My four best friends each arrived with some food. My friend Julia brought ten pounds of seafood."_

 **20 years ago**

 _"Julia's father was a businessman and her mother was a successful seafood chef. Naturally, her parents taught them everything they knew. Julia mixed those skills together and opened a successful seafood restaurant in New York. One day, she met Jasper Harris, a customer one year younger than her."_

Julia walked out of the kitchen of her restaurant and over to Jasper, who was sitting at a table.

"Are you the customer who wanted to see me?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Jasper replied. "Jasper Harris. I wanted to compliment you on the crab legs."

 _"They were married by the end of the year."_

 **17 years ago**

Julia and Jasper lied in Julia's hospital bed, cradling their newborn daughter.

 _"Three years into their marriage, Julia and Jasper welcomed Mia into their lives."_

 **5 years ago**

Julia walked into her house after a long day at work.

"Jasper!" Julia shouted. "I'm home!"

Julia walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She was immediately horrified to see Jasper in bed with another woman.

 _"The next day, Julia filed for divorce, ending their 15 year marriage."_

A few days later, Julia and Mia got out of a cab in front of 4354 Wisteria Lane.

 _"A native of Fairview, Julia left New York with Mia and moved to Wisteria Lane and opened a new restaurant."_

Jennifer and Carla walked over to Julia and Mia and introduced themselves to their new neighbors.

 _"Julia and I became best friends, and so did our daughters."_

 **The Present**

Carla lied down on her bed watching a movie. Mia walked into the room and lied down next to her friend.

"Hey," Mia said.

"Hey," Carla said.

"The service was beautiful," Mia said.

"Yeah," Carla agreed. "I just can't believe she's gone. Before the car hit her, I told her I hated her because she wouldn't let me get a prom dress."

Carla began to cry.

"I have to live with that for the rest of my life," Carla cried. "I'm such a horrible person." 

"No you're not," Mia said. "You are the kindest person I know. Your mother knew you loved her."

"There's this picture book somewhere in the basement," Carla said. "Can you help me look for it?"

As Carla and Mia looked through the boxes in the basement, they couldn't find the photo album.

"It doesn't seem to be in any of these boxes," Carla said.

"Maybe it's in that cabinet," Mia said pointing at the cabinet."

"My mom always kept that locked," Carla said.

Mia took out her bobby pin and picked the lock.

"How?" Carla asked.

"It's simple," Mia said. "I'll teach you."

Carla and Mia opened the door to the cabinet. As soon as they opened it, they saw Jennifer's secret box.

"What's this?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," Carla replied.

 _"My secret had now been discovered. A secret I had hoped my daughter would never find out."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jennifer's friend, Martina Morales and her husband arrived at the gathering with some food.

" _My friend Martin Morales brought some fiambre."_

"Hola, Steven," Martina said. "I am so sorry about Jennifer. I made some fiambre. I know it's traditionally for All Saint's Day, but Jen loved it so much."

 **4 Years Ago**

Martina cradled her baby while Sebastian moved boxes into 4344 Wisteria Lane. Jennifer and Julia walked over to introduce themselves.

 _"Martina and Sebastian Morales moved into 4344 Wisteria Lane 4 years ago. Before long, Martina, Julia, and I were best friends. Martina's family immigrated to the United States from Guatemala when Martina was 2."_

 **5 YEARS AGO**

Martina sat at a poolside bar in Puerto Rico and the bartender gave her a drink.

"Compliments of that man," the bartender said, pointing at Sebastian, who sat over a table.

" _Martina and Sebastian met 5 years ago while vacationing in Puerto Rico. Sebastian's mother was Puerto Rican and his father was Colombian. They married after two days of knowing each other and welcomed a daughter, Victoria 9 months later."_

 **The Present**

Martina walked over to Julia, who was sitting at the dining room table. Martina sat down across from Julia.

"I can't believe Jen's gone," Julia said.

"I know," Martina said. "It's so horrible. Just last week we were having lunch at this table."

"Yeah," Julia said before breaking down.

Meanwhile in the basement, Carla and Mia tried to open Jennifer's wooden box.

"Why won't this open?" Mia asked. "Did your mom glue this shut?"

"Maybe," Carla said.

After struggling, they were finally able to open the box.

"It's open," Mia said.

Carla and Mia looked into the box and saw a plastic baggy full of what appeared to be dust.

"What in the world is this?" Carla asked as she picked up the baggy.

"Is it cocaine?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," Carla replied. "It looks like ash."

"Why would your mother have a bag of ash?" Mia asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Julia and Martina continued to sit at Jennifer's table reminiscing.

"Remember the time Jennifer dropped her ear ring into the pool during my dinner party?" Martina asked.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "And she jumped into the pool, ruining her dress."

"Hey girls," a voice said.

Julia and Martina looked over to see their friend, Robin Sawyer with a party platter.

 **3 YEARS AGO**

Robin got out of a moving van at 4346 Wisteria Lane. Jennifer, Julia, and Martina walked over to her bearing food baskets.

" _I first met Robin 3 years ago when she moved to Wisteria Lane from San Francisco. She had just lost her husband in a tragic accident and needed a change. She was not known for her cooking."_

 **THE PRESENT**

Robin sat down at the table with her friends.

"I brought some sandwiches," Robin said.

"I see you brought the party platter," Julia said.

"You never could cook," Martina said.

Robin looked over to see a male police officer talking to Steve.

"Do you know of anyone who would want your wife dead?" the officer asked.

"Please," Steve said. "This is my wife's funeral. Can we please not talk about this today?"

"Sir," the officer said. "We need to list suspects."

Robin got up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me," Robin said. "He said he didn't want to discuss the investigation. You need to respect that."

"His wife was run down," the officer said. "I'm just doing my job."

"And this is his wife's funeral," Robin said. "He will talk to you tomorrow. You need to respect that and get out."

"Fine," the officer said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"He'll call you," Robin said.

The officer walked out and Robin looked at Steve.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Steve replied. "Thank you."

Robin gave Steve a hug.

"I am so sorry about Jennifer," Robin said. "She was such an amazing women and an even better friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jennifer's friend Amy arrived at the gathering with mashed potatoes.

 _"My friend Amy brought mashed potatoes."_

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

Amy sat at her kitchen table in New York eating some waffles with her two daughters, Lea and Sharon, and her husband, Garrett.

 _"Amy and Garrett had been happily married for 14 years."_

A few days later, Amy threw a suitcase at Garrett.

 _"Until one day when Garrett announced he was leaving her for his 21-year-old blonde-hair, blue-eyed secretary."_

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

Amy and her children got out of a moving van in front of 4348 Wisteria Lane.

 _"Last year, Amy and her daughters moved to 4348 Wisteria Lane."_

Julia walked over and introduced herself to Amy and her daughters.

"Hello," Julia said. "I'm Julia. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hello, Julia," Amy said. "I'm Amy. These are my daughters. This is Lea."

"Hi," Lea said.

"And I'm Sharon," Sharon said.

 _"Before long, Amy and Julia were best friends, due to their ex-husbands both being cheating liars. Before long, Julia, Martina, Robin, Amy, and I were best friends._ "

 **THE PRESENT**

Amy sat at the table with her friends.

"I saw a police officer leaving as I arrived," Amy said. "Does that mean they caught Jen's killer?"

"No," Martina replied. "That officer was trying to do the investigation."

"How disrespectful," Amy said. "This is our best friend's funeral!"

"I know," Robin said. "I made him leave."

Meanwhile, Lea and Sharon walked upstairs to Carla's room where Carla and Mia were examining the ashes.

"Hey, Carla," Lea said. "We're so sorry about your mother."

"Thanks," Carla said.

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked.

"We found this box in the basement," Mia replied holding up Jennifer's box.

"It has all this ash in it," Carla said. "We're trying to figure out what it is."

"Maybe it's ashes of a relative," Lea said.

"But why would my mom lock ashes of a relative in a basement?" Carla asked.

"Are you going to ask your dad?" Sharon asked.

"No," Carla replied. "Whatever these ashes are, I don't think my mom wanted my dad to know."

"Do you think these ashes have anything to do with your mother's murder?" Lea asked.

"I don't know," Carla replied. "Maybe."

"You have to go to the police," Lea said.

"And say what?" Carla asked. "My mom may have been murdered over a box of ashes? We don't know what these ashes are. You guys cannot say anything to anyone."

"I hate lying to my mom," Sharon said.

"I know," Carla said. "But we can't go to the police."

"Okay," Lea said. "Sharon and I won't say anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin lied in her bed sound asleep. She was then abruptly awakened by the sound of a motor.

 _"If there was one thing Robin hated, it was being woken up in the early hours of the morning."_

Robin got up and walked outside to see a man mowing his lawn across the street at 4347 Wisteria Lane.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Robin shouted.

Robin walked across the street to the man.

"Excuse me!" Robin shouted.

The man stopped mowing and looked up at Robin. Robin recognized him as the police officer from the day before and the police officer recognized her.

"You!" Robin shouted. "What are you doing at Mitzi Kinsky's house?"

"Mitzi Kinsky no longer lives here," the officer replied. "I do. Caleb Stevenson."

"Well, Caleb Stevenson," Robin said. "Why are you mowing at 5:30 in the morning?"

"To get it over with," Caleb replied.

"I don't know about your previous residence, but here on Wisteria Lane, we like our sleep," Robin said. "Can you please mow later?"

"Let me think," Caleb said. "No."

Caleb continued to mow and Robin angrily stomped back across the street. She then looked over next-door and 4344 Wisteria Lane where Martina stood on the porch in her pajamas.

"Is that the police officer from last night?" Martina asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "He bought the old Kinsky house."

"Ay Dios mio!" Martina exclaimed. "We have to do something about him. He can't mow this early!"

"I agree," Robin said. "Well, there's no way I can get back to sleep now. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Martina replied.

Amy walked out of 4348 Wisteria Lane.

"Is he seriously mowing?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Martina replied. "Come with us. Robin is making coffee."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lea and Sharon sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"I could not sleep last night," Sharon said. "I couldn't stop thinking about what Carla found."

"I couldn't sleep either," Lea said. "I think we should tell Mom."

"But Carla told us not to," Sharon said.

"I just feel really guilty keeping it from Mom," Lea said. "I'm telling her."

"But Carla will be so mad at us," Sharon said.

"I know," Lea said. "But we have to tell Mom."

"Tell Mom what?" Amy asked as she entered the kitchen wearing a suit.

"Nothing," Lea and Shannon lied.

"You two are definitely hiding something," Amy said. "We'll talk about it later. I have a job interview for a secretary position at Langford and Johnson."

"Good luck, Mom," Lea said.

"Thanks," Amy said.

An hour later, Amy sat at a desk being interviewed by Carol Johnson.

"So, Ms. Roberts," Carol said. "It says here you attended San Francisco Law School and graduated at the top of your class."

"Yes," Amy said. "That's true."

"I'm surprised you're not applying to be a lawyer," Carol said.

"I just don't have the time to be a lawyer," Amy said. "I have two teenaged daughters and their father is out of the picture."

"I have three teenaged daughter's and I'm divorced," Carol said. "I want to hire you as a lawyer."

"Wow," Amy said.

Later at Julia's house, the women sat at Julia's kitchen table playing their poker game.

"You went into a meeting for a secretary job and came out with a job as a lawyer?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"Are you nervous?" Martina asked.

"I'm terrified," Amy replied. "I haven't practiced law since I was pregnant with Lea."

"You'll do fine," Robin assured her friend.

"If not, you can always get tips from me," Martina replied. "Because…."

"We know," Julia, Robin, and Amy said. "You're a lawyer."

Meanwhile in Mia's room, Mia, Carla, Lea, and Sharon sat on Mia's bed while Carla held the secret box.

"Carla," Mia said. "We've all been thinking. We need to tell someone about the box."

"We can't go to the police," Carla said.

"Not the police," Mia said.

Mia, Lea, Sharon, and Carla went downstairs with the box. As they walked into the kitchen, Mia took a deep breath.

"Mom," Mia said.

"Yes?" Julia asked.

"We have something we need to tell you," Mia said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Julia, Martina, Robin, and Amy sat at the table debating what to do.

"Maybe we can send these ashes somewhere to be tested," Robin said.

"I think we should go to the police," Julia said. "Maybe these ashes are the reason why Jennifer was murdered."

Robin and Julia looked at Amy and Martina.

"You two are lawyers," Robin said. "What should we do?"

"I'm with Robin," Amy said. "We should get the ashes tested."

"I'm with Julia," Martina said. "We should go to the police."

"But Jennifer was our friend," Robin said. "Julia, you knew her the longest."

"I know," Martina said. "But withholding information is illegal. I could lose my law license and so could Amy."

"Martina's right," Amy said.

Robin sighed.

"Okay," Robin said. "Let's go to the police."

Meanwhile in the living room, Carla, Mia, Lea, and Sharon listened at the door.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"It's for the best," Carla said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Julia walked to her door and opened it to see Jasper.

"Hello, Julia," Jasper said.

"Jasper?" Julia asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been five years," Jasper said. "I want you back."

"No!" Julia shouted. "You can't just show up after five years and expect me to take you back! Now go before…"

Mia rushed over to the door.

"Dad!" Mia cheered.

"Hello, Mia," Jasper said.

Mia and Jasper shared a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked.

"I've moved here," Jasper replied pointing across the street at 4355 Wisteria Lane.

"Mia," Julia said. "I need to speak with your father privately."

Julia walked outside and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked.

"I'm winning you back," Jasper said.

"What about that slut you slept with?" Julia asked.

"It only happened once and I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"Why did it take you five years to apologize?" Julia asked.

Jasper didn't answer.

"I thought so," Julia said. "I'm not going to complain about you being here. It's good for Mia to have her father around, but do not think for one moment that we are getting back together."

Julia walked back into her house and slammed the door. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Go away Jasper!" Julia shouted.

Julia opened the door to see Caleb.

"Oh," Julia said. "Sorry officer. I thought you were my ex-husband."

"It's okay," Caleb said. "Officer Caleb Stevenson."

"Oh yeah," Julia said. "You crashed my friend's funeral and mowed at 5:30 in the morning."

"I apologize," Caleb said. "Anyway, I need to ask you and your friends a few questions regarding Jennifer."

"Okay," Julia said. "How did you know my friends were here?"

"I live on the lane now," Caleb replied. "I saw them come over."

"Come in," Julia said. "Carla! Officer Caleb Stevenson is here!"

Carla nervously walked over to Caleb holding the box.

"This is Jennifer's daughter, Carla," Julia said. "She's found something."

"Yes," Jennifer said handing the box to Caleb. "This box. I found it in my mom's cabinet in our basement. It has some type of ash in it."

"Thank you," Caleb said. "I will deliver this to forensics."

"Okay," Carla said nervously.

Later, Caleb entered his house, walked into kitchen, and put the box in the cabinet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Carla and Steve sat on the couch watching some old home movies. The movies showed Carla as a hyperactive five-year-old running around the house as Jennifer chased after her trying to get her Christmas dress on.

"I was such an awful child," Carla said.

"You sure were," Steve agreed. "But I wouldn't trade those years for anything."

"Thanks Dad," Carla said getting up.

"Are you going to bed?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Carla replied. "I've decided I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to go back yet," Steve said. "You can wait until Monday."

"I know," Carla said. "But it's the end of the year and I need to go to school."

"Okay," Steve said. "Good night."

"Good night Daddy," Carla said.

Meanwhile, Robin sat at her table in her pajamas eating some ramen noodles. As she sat there, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Robin hollered.

Robin got up and walked to the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see Caleb.

"Caleb," Robin said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I've caused," Caleb replied.

"Thank you," Robin said. "Goodbye."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked caught off guard.

"I want to take you out for dinner," Caleb replied.

"Okay," Robin said nervously. "Okay."

Robin shut the door, walked over to the table, and continued eating her ramen noodles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mia and Julia sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I'll be at the restaurant late," Julia said. "So I won't be here when you come home from work. I have some frozen lobster bisque in the freezer."

"Thanks Mom," Mia said. "But I'm actually going to eat dinner with Dad tonight."

"Oh," Julia said.

"You don't have a problem with me having dinner with Dad, do you?" Mia asked.

"Um, no," Julia said.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to," Mia said.

"It's fine," Julia said. "Have dinner with your father. He's going to be living across the street, so it's good for you to see him."

"Okay," Mia said.

Meanwhile, Martina and Sebastian sat in the Headmaster Underwood's office at Barcliff Academy.

"So after reviewing Victoria's application and meeting with her, the board has decided to invite Victoria to attend Barcliff Academy starting with the spring semester," Headmaster Underwood said.

"Spring semester?" Martina asked. "But that means she'll have to start kindergarten in public school."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morales," Headmaster Underwood said. "But you missed the deadline for the winter fall semester."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sebastian asked.

"We can put Victoria on a waiting list," Headmaster Underwood replied.

"Waitlisted?" Martina asked. "My daughter?"

"I'm afraid that's all we can do," Headmaster Underwood said.

Later at home, Martina and Sebastian stood in the kitchen arguing.

"We're not going to bribe the headmaster!" Sebastian shouted.

"Why not?" Martina asked.

"She could lose her spot for the spring semester!" Sebastian shouted.

"I know how rich people work!" Martina shouted. "You bribe them and then they give you what you want!"

"We're not bribing the headmaster!" Sebastian shouted.

"I want our daughter to go to a nice school," Martina said.

"I have an idea," Sebastian said. "Bridgewater Hall always has openings."

"That's all the way in Mount Pleasant," Martina said.

"So?" Sebastian asked.

"We're not going to take our daughter to Mount Pleasant everyday!" Martina shouted. "I'm too mad right now! You make dinner!"

Martina stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

"I'm so lucky to have a wife like her," Sebastian said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robin and Amy looked through clothing racks at McMay's.

"Okay," Amy said holding up a revealing red dress. "You should wear this on your date."

"No," Robin said. "It's just a dinner date."

"What's dinner without dessert?" Amy asked.

"He's just taking me out to dinner because he feels bad for the way he treated me earlier," Robin said. "There will be no dessert."

 _"The thing about my friend Robin was that she had a habit of setting her mind on one thing…"_

Robin and Caleb lied down in each other's arms on Robin's bed, having just had sex.

 _"…and doing the complete opposite."_

"Did we just?" Robin asked.

"Uh huh," Caleb replied.

 _"Meanwhile, another friend of mine was doing the opposite of what she said."_

Martina walked up to the front door of the home of her co-worker Dan. Dan opened the door.

"Martina?" Dan asked. "What's going on?"

"You know how you wanted that corner office when Bradley left, but Sandra got it?" Martina asked.

"Yes," Dan replied.

"Well Sandra is leaving the firm to start her own independent firm," Martina said. "I can make sure you get the corner office."

"You can?" Dan asked.

"If you give up your son's position at Barcliff and transfer him to Bridgewater," Martina said.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked.

"You give me your son's spot at Barcliff and I give you the office," Martina said.

"No," Dan said.

"Please!" Martina pleaded. "I really want Victoria to be able to go to that school!"

"I'm not transferring my son to Bridgewater," Dan said. "That's all the way in Mount Pleasant."

"Think about it," Martina said. "The corner office. It has air conditioning, and it's twice as big as the other offices. And that view. Don't get me started on that view."

"I'll call on Monday," Dan said.

 _"And that is how Martina and Dan both got what they wanted."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Saturday morning, Robin woke up to find Caleb gone. She then got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. As she sat on the living room sofa, she didn't see Caleb walk out of the kitchen behind her.

"I made some breakfast," Caleb said.

Robin screamed and fell off of the couch. Caleb walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"I didn't realize you were still here," Robin replied. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Caleb said.

Caleb led Robin into the kitchen. Robin was surprised to see a plate of waffles, sausage, and bacon.

"Wow," Robin said. "I don't recall having these foods in my refrigerator."

"You didn't," Caleb said. "But I had them in my refrigerator."

Later that day, Julia, Martina, Robin, and Amy walked through the Fairview Cemetery.

"You slept with the detective?" Martina asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "And he made breakfast."

"He made breakfast?" Amy asked.

"From his refrigerator," Robin said. "He went home, got his food, came back, and made me breakfast."

"What a nice thing to do," Julia said. "No man I ever dated ever made me breakfast."

The four friends arrived at the gravesite of Jennifer. Her headstone had already been set up.

"Quartzite," Amy said.

"Just what Jen would've wanted," Julia said.

"She was our best friend," Martina said. "But I can't stop thinking about that box."

"I know," Robin said.

"Can we please not talk about that right now?" Amy asked. "We are here to pay our respects to Jen."

"Amy's right," Julia said. "But I can't stop thinking about that box either."

"Oh, Jen," Martina said. "What did you do?"

 _"My death brought a bunch of suspicion from my friends and my daughter. However, another person who I didn't know was also suspicious of me."_

Back on the lane, Caleb took some of the ashes out of the box and put them in a plastic baggie. He then put the baggie in an envelope, and mailed it off to a lab. As soon as he mailed it, Caleb sat down by the mailbox.

"Dear God," Caleb said before crying. "Please don't let it be him."


End file.
